


Recover

by TheWalkingDino



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Bottom Daryl, Comfort, Comforting Rick, Daryl Dixon and Feelings, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Daryl feels guilty, Daryl fixes pancakes, Domestic Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Domestic Fluff, Established Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I miss Glenn so much, I miss my Korean cinnamon roll, M/M, Maggie is a sweetheart, Married Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick and Daryl get in a fight, Seriously Maggie is such a cinnamon roll, Shower Sex, Showering Daryl, Top Rick Grimes, cheerios, comforting Maggie, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDino/pseuds/TheWalkingDino
Summary: Rick and Daryl are married, living in Alexandria A few months post-Negan. Daryl feels guilty for Glenn's death, but his family, a group of people that were strangers to him a couple of years ago, are there for him to help him recover, even when he doesn't feel worthy of their love and respect. Yes this has fluffYes this has angstAnd yes, this has smut (I am absolute shit at writing smut, so sorry in advance)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Walking Dead or any of it's characters. Do not read unless you have seen at least the first three episodes of season seven.

Daryl was going soft and he knew it. He'd never once dreamed he'd be living in a house like the ones in Alexandria. He never dreamed he'd be married, and most certainly not to another man, or have a family. He never dreamed that he'd be living at the end of the world. But life likes to throw surprises at people.

He was up early, in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Damn domestic. The pancake batter was browning on the edges in the pan and he got ready to flip it over to brown the other side. Fixin' fuckin' pancakes for his husband and kids. He smiled to himself. Merle would so disapprove. He missed his asshole brother. Maybe he would've been happy for him, he'd never know.

He hummed to himself quietly, some song he didn't know the name of or the lyrics to. He slapped two pancakes onto each plate and slathered them up with butter, drizzled some syrup over them. One plate only had one small pancake on it, no syrup or butter. He didn't know if it was okay to give his baby girl those things until she was older. He pulled three glasses and a sippy cup from the cabinet, filling them all with orange juice. With the table set and breakfast made, he made his way up the stairs. He was getting ready to rap his fist against Carl's bedroom door when he heard quiet sobbing. His heart dropped. Why was his boy crying?

He turned the doorknob slowly, then pushed the door open. Carl was sitting up in his bed, blankets still pulled up to his shoulders, a pillow in his grip. His body was shaking, he was whimpering, tears streaking down his face. "Papa." He choked.

"Hey." He closed the door behind himself and walked to Carl's bed, taking a seat on the edge. "What's wrong?"

Carl just let another pitiful sob rack through his body.

Daryl kicked his shoes off and scooted up into the bed, gently sliding one arm over Carl's shoulders and pulling him closer. "You can talk to me whenever you're ready."

Carl leaned his head into Daryl's shoulder. He gripped one hand around his arm as he cried. He cried for a good few minutes while Daryl gently rubbed his back.

With his sobs calming, Carl turned his teary eye to look Daryl in his eyes. "I don't. I can't take it. This. How the world is. We've lost so many people." He flung his arms around Daryl's neck. "Every time someone goes out there... They risk dying. And not just at the hands of the dead." He choked back a sob. "I can't take it anymore." He paused. "I know I sound weak-"

"Hey now." Daryl rubbed his back slowly. "You don't sound weak. It's okay to cry." He slipped under the blankets and pulled the sobbing Carl against him. "'Member when you saw my scars?" A few months ago Daryl would never have brought them up, they hurt him too much, but now he can do things like this. Now his scars don't hurt him any more. His family made him better.

"Yeah..."

"'Member what we said about them?" Daryl asked quietly.

"You said... You said you thought they made you look weak, but I told you they made you strong." Carl whispered. His voice was almost gone from crying.

"Yer not weak fer cryin', Carl." Daryl huffed. "We need ta cry. Shouldn't hold it all back. Its a really shitty world, and I miss the people we've lost every day. I cry about it too. Believe me." A Polaroid of Glenn is laying in the floor of his cell. Dwight is taunting him. Your friend's dead because of you. It's your fault. He'd still be here if it weren't for you.

"Feel like it's my fault some of them are dead." Carl choked out.

"Ain't yer fault." Daryl hugged him tight. "Ain't ever gonna be yer fault." He sighed, planting a gentle kiss to the back of Carl's head. "Fixed breakfast, come on down when yer ready ta eat." He slipped out of the bed and pushed his boots back on.

As he walked away he felt Carl's arms wrap around him again. He turned around to return the embrace. "You okay?" Carl asked quietly. That boy just finished crying his eyes out, and he's asking if his papa's okay.

"Yea." He ruffled his son's hair. "Are you?"

"I'm gonna be." Carl smiled into Daryl's chest. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Daryl grinned.

The one eyed boy beamed happily, punching the air in victory. "Love your pancakes, so much better than any other Grimes has ever made them."

"Yea, you Grimes suck at cooking." He chuckled.

"You're the first Grimes ever to actually be able to cook." Carl smirked. "Can't bash us now, you're one of us." He paused. "Daryl Grimes."

"Don't ya know not ta call yer parents by ther real names. I'm papa to ya." Daryl joked. He really didn't mind at all.

"Yes papa." Carl rolled his eyes and pulled the door open. He skipped down the stairs, Daryl walked to his and Rick's room with a smile on his face. He opened the door and stepped inside. Judith was awake, trying to walk around her crib, gripping the rail.

Rick was still sleeping, hair in a curly mess, blankets draped lazily over the lower half of his naked body, one leg hanging off of the bed. Daryl padded towards him and leaned down to kiss his temple. "Morning Beautiful."

The leader groaned and his eyes fluttered open slowly. "Morning."

"Made pancakes. Our boy's gonna have them all eat if we don' get down there."

"Shit." Rick sat up abruptly. "Love your pancakes." He shuffled out of bed and pulled a pair of boxers out of the dresser. He jumped into them and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on, before grabbing a white t-shirt and slipping it over his head. He pulled his socks on and pranced out the door. Fucking pranced. Daryl rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. He slipped to Judith's crib and pulled her out of it, holding her in one arm, cocked on his hip. "M' girl." He kissed her forehead gently. "I love ya."

"Pop!" She squeaked. Sometimes she said papa, sometimes she was too excited to finish so it just came out as pop.

"Tha's right girlie." He smiled as she babbled some undecipherable noises. He trotted down the stairs, cooing at Judith, poking her nose. She was giggling. He sat down in his seat, thankful to see his pancakes untouched. He sat Judith in her high-chair, and wolfed down his food so he could get to feeding her.

When he finished his food he stood up and started cutting Judith's pancake into tiny, baby-sized pieces. He made sure she chewed each bite. She smiled as she ate. Even Judith knew that Daryl was the best cook in the Grimes family. She'd tasted her dad's cooking before. It wasn't good, not like Papa's.

When she finally refused to take a bite more and she burped quietly, Daryl decided she was full. Considering he was the chef, he got to eat whatever was left over, which wasn't much. Rick washed the dishes and put them in the rack to dry while Daryl held Judith, patting her back, burping her. Carl was curled up on the couch reading some dumb comic, he was happy now.

Daryl flopped down on the couch beside his son and peaked over his shoulder. Damn superhero comics are all about spandex suits and boobs. "Feeling better?"

Carl looked up from his comic and nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Thanks to you and your pancakes." He put his comic down and snatched Judith from Daryl's arms. He sat her on his lap and she wrapped her tiny fingers around one of his. He leaned his head onto Daryl's shoulder and sighed. "I love you papa."

"Love papa!" Judith squealed, waving her tiny hands wildly. "Love papa!"

Rick fell back onto the couch beside Daryl. "I love you, ya bastard, takin' all my kids' attention." He pressed a kiss onto his husband's cheek.

"I love you too." Daryl sighed a response to all of them. He stole another kiss from Rick, then he kissed Carl's temple, and the top of Judith's head. "Love m' family."

"Love papa!" Judith squealed again. "Love dada! Love dada!" She flailed around happily in Carl's lap. "Love Ca-" She stopped, silent for a moment, trying to figure out the R sound. "Caawwl." She finally sputtered. "Love Cawl."

Carl shook his head and smiled. "Gonna have to work on those R's Judy." He kissed the back of her head. "Er I'm gonna have to change my name to Cawl."

"Cawl Grimes." Daryl shoved his arm playfully. "Tha's m' boy, Cawl Grimes."

"Gwimes." Judith babbled out. "Gwimes."

"Sorry. Cawl Gwimes." Daryl corrected himself. "Dada Gwimes, Papa Gwimes, Cawl Gwimes, and Judith Gwimes."

Judith relaxed, snuggling her head into her brother's chest. She drifted off to sleep. That pancake made her sleepy. Carl followed, falling asleep against Daryl's shoulder.

"Expected Judith to go back to sleep, but Carl? He's usually wide awake all day." Rick looked around his husband at his son's sleeping face.

Now Daryl was wondering just how long Carl had been up crying. He pressed another gentle kiss to his son's forehead and faced his husband. "Don' think he slept well las' night."

"Why?" Rick placed one hand on Daryl's knee.

"Was up cryin' when I went to wake 'im up." He sighed. "Thinks its his fault some people are dead." Daryl leaned against Rick. "Thinks he looks weak when he cries."

"Sounds like you." Rick said. "Took me forever to make ya feel better about them scars."

Daryl laughed. "Wasn't even you that convinced me. Was Carl. He tol' me they made me strong." He looked at his son again. "I talked to him, made 'im feel better. Told 'im cryin' don't make 'im weak. Told 'im I cry too." His gaze fell back to Rick's captivating blue eyes. "Didn't tell 'im I felt like it's my fault 'bout Glenn... But I think he knew. Asked me if I was okay, when I was the one tryin' ta make 'im feel better."

"It's not your fault." Rick leaned in to press a short kiss to Daryl's lips. "It's never going to be your fault." Rick's words nearly reflected what Daryl's had been earlier. Daryl noticed. Damn, he really was a Grimes.

Daryl smiled at his husband. "We really should git up and git to work." Them fences won't guard themselves. Crops won't grow themselves.

"Few more minutes." Rick pouted, sliding one arm over Daryl's shoulder, rubbing the back of Carl's head gently. Judith cooed in her sleep, gripping Carl's shirt in her hands.

"Damn Grimes." Daryl chuckled. "Y'all always whining." He joked.

"I know." He leaned in to press another kiss to Daryl's lips. This one lasted a little longer. Daryl's finger's ran through the sheriff's hair. Rick finally stood up and slipped his boots on. "See ya after work babe." He kissed him again and headed for the door. "I love you."

The door opened. Closed. Daryl sighed and nudged Carl's arm. "Wake up." He whispered.

Carl yawned as he woke up. "Didn't mean ta fall asleep."

Daryl huffed, "Don't blame ya." He rose to his feet. "Gotta git to work. Rick done left." He headed for the door. He left Judith with Carl on a daily basis, it was routine. "Love ya, both of ya." His eyes trailed from Carl's face to Judith's. She was still sleeping. "See ya after work"

The door opened. Closed.


	2. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is horny, Daryl just wants to cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters.

There was no question about the things Rick and Daryl got up to in the bedroom, the woods, their car, behind the "meeting" house, basically anywhere they got horny. The whole group knew those two were like a couple of hormonal teens, always trying to get each other off without other people noticing. Everyone always noticed, they just didn't say anything.

Today would be no different, except for one of the pair was in less of a "Fuck the living daylights out of me" mood, and in more of a "Can we cuddle until we die?" kind of mood.

"Daryl." Rick's hands trailed down his lover's chest. "Can we? Please? I need you." He was whimpering, "We haven't fucked in forever."

"It's only been one day." Daryl grunted and rolled over. "Ain't in the mood fer it right now."

"But, you're hard." Rick's hand palmed at Daryl's semi-hard member.

"Cus' yer really fuckin' sexy, pleadin' like that." He sighed. "But I don't wanna do it. Jus' wanna cuddle yer needy little ass."

"Please." Even in the dark of their bedroom, Daryl could see Rick's piercing blue eyes, begging him.

He pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head, letting out a firm, "No."

"Are you mad at me?" Rick was gripping Daryl's bare arm now in one hand, running his other hand over the man's chest and stomach. He traced his fingers gently against the scars on his chest. He didn't need to see them to know where they were anymore, he had the redneck's body memorized.

"Naw." He pressed his face into the juncture of Rick's neck and shoulder. "Jus' wanna cuddle s' all." He kissed the warm flesh gently.

Rick groaned and rolled over to face Daryl. "Just a quickie?" Rick pleaded. "You keep putting your lips on me like that, can't handle it." Daryl chuckled onto Rick's shoulder, Rick tensed at the feeling of the redneck's hot breath on his skin. "Quit teasing me Daryl."

"Ain't tryna tease ya." Daryl kissed his neck. "Just gettin' comfy fer the cuddles." He wrapped his arms around the ex-sheriff's waist, pulling him flush against his chest. Rick's cock was pressed against Daryl's hip, and Daryl's was pressed against Rick, only the thin cloth of their boxers separating them. Their legs were intertwined, their breathing mingled. "God, I love ya." He pressed a short kiss to the man's lips.

"I love you too." Rick breathed, his lips grazing Daryl's as he spoke. He stayed silent for a moment, nestling his head into the crook of Daryl's neck. Then he spoke again. "Please."

"Yer stubborn." Daryl grunted. "But I'm stubborner." He pressed his face against Rick's neck. "Gonna cuddle the hell outta ya, maybe cuddle some a' that stubbornness outta ya too."

Rick grumbled something under his breath, Daryl didn't quite catch it. The leader pressed a gentle kiss against Daryl's cheek. He ran his hand between their bodies, his fingers trailing lightly down the hunter's chest, down his stomach. He gripped his hip and tugged at the waistband of the archer's boxers. He slipped his hand under the cloth and wrapped it around Daryl's cock. "C'mon." He kissed his neck. "You know you want me to fuck you."

Daryl groaned, nipping at Rick's neck. He sucked on the flesh, leaving a red/purple mark over the man's pulse point. "Yer a bastard."

"Warming up to the idea?" Rick growled into Daryl's ear. He pumped his hand on the hunter's cock slowly.

"Might be." Daryl grunted. He caught Rick's lips in his, pushing his tongue into the man's mouth. "Stubborn as a mule." He chuckled as he pulled away. "Ain't givin' in." He grabbed the sheriff's hand and pulled it away from his hard member. He adjusted his underwear and nuzzled his head into Rick's chest. "Need ta cuddle."

Rick huffed, kissing Daryl's forehead. "Think you're the bastard. Cockblocker." He flopped onto his back, pinning one of Daryl's arms beneath him. "Love you." He traced his fingers against his husband's back, gracing over the scars gently. The scars made him angry. Angry that anyone could ever put his man through that abuse. He sighed. "You're beautiful." He knew there was no coming back at this point, they were going to cuddle. It was settled.

The hunter beamed, listening to the ex-cop's heartbeat. "Ain't even lookin' at me."

"Don't need to, do I?"

"Naw." Daryl smiled against Rick's chest. "Cuddles." He mumbled under his breath. "Warming up to the idea?"

"Might be."


	3. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their dispute over whether they should cuddle or fuck, Rick gets what he wants. Also; Daryl in a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. Smut and fluff and a tiny bit of angst. I'm not good at smut so I'd appreciate some tips. I didn't do too much proof-reading, so if you catch a mistake feel free to tell me. Should I try my hand at more smut or no?

Daryl’s eyelids fluttered open and he squinted at the angry sunlight shining through the window. He made a mental note to get better curtains on the next run. He turned his head to look at a sleeping Rick. His arm was pinned under the ex-sheriff’s body and he made the decision not to free himself. He didn’t like waking Rick up, he was peaceful and beautiful when he slept, so he just stared. His eyes trailed over the leader’s body, taking in every inch of soft, pale skin. The white sheets were draped lazily over their lower halves. The hunter pressed a gentle kiss to Rick’s cheek, followed by another, and another, until the man was kissed into awareness.

“Morning.” The leader grumbled.

“Morning.” Daryl locked his eyes with Rick’s. A smirk spread across his face, “I told ya I was stubborner.” The greasy haired man thought back to last night’s ‘fuck vs. cuddle’ argument. He’d succeeded in getting the cuddles he so badly needed.

“Yer a bastard.” Rick groaned and shifted his back off of the redneck’s arm, freeing him. “Sorry I probably crushed yer arm.” He chuckled breathily.

Daryl’s arm was asleep, red from Rick’s back pressing to it all night. “‘S okay.” He shook his arm, trying to regain some feeling. He leaned in to catch Rick’s bottom lip in his with a quick kiss. He brought the hand that still had feeling in it up to Rick’s chest and chuckled at the tacky feeling of his sweaty skin. There was some dirt still in the cracks of his skin, they hadn’t showered before bed last night. “Shower?” He suggested with a grunt.

“Sounds amazing.” Rick smirked. “You’re joining me right?”

“Saves water. Doesn’t it?” Daryl sassed, stealing another short kiss from his husband.

“Mhm.” Rick lifted his head, lips following Daryl’s as he pulled away. “Wasn’t done kissin’ you.”

“Got mornin’ breath.” Daryl huffed into Rick’s face and the ex-cop scrunched up his nose in disgust, waving his hand in front of his face.

“Don’t care.” He finally breathed. He placed one hand on the back of the hunter’s neck and pulled his head back down, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Their tongues slid across each other, their teeth clicked, noses bumped. Daryl sucked Rick’s bottom lip between his teeth and nipped at it gently, earning a grateful gasp from Rick.

“Shower now?” Daryl asked, pulling away from Rick’s kiss swollen lips. He palmed at the ex-sheriff’s hard cock.

“Mhm.” Rick groaned. “Am I gonna get what I wanted last night?”

“Fuck yea.” Daryl pressed his lips into the leader’s pulse point and sucked gently. He pressed a gentle kiss onto the bruised skin as he pulled back. “Want yer dick in my ass.”

“Fuck.” Rick jumped up and rolled over on top of Daryl, pinning him to the bed. He kicked the sheets out of the way and tugged the waistband of Daryl’s underwear down, letting his cock spring free.

“Not ‘til we’re in tha shower babe.” Daryl chuckled and pulled his underwear back up, wriggling free from Rick’s possessive hold on him. He rose to his feet and padded across the room to grab a towel and a washcloth.

Rick’s hands were on his hips, the ex-cop pulled the archer back, pressing his hard member against the man’s boxer-clad ass. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Daryl’s neck, snatched the towel from his hands, and then let go. He backed up and slapped his husband’s ass playfully. “I’ll get the water running.”

Daryl smirked and grabbed another towel, sprinting down the hall after the leader. He snuck into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind himself. Rick was testing the water. He turned around and grinned. “Can’t get over the fact that we have hot water.”

“Me neither.” Daryl flung his towel over the rack beside Rick’s. He shimmied out of his boxers and tossed them aside. He reached for Rick and yanked his underwear down, freeing his hard member. “Can’t get over the fact that this is mine.” He circled his thumb over the head of Rick’s cock.

“Mm.” Rick reached around Daryl and pulled him against him in a tight embrace. His hand trailed to his ass and he squeezed a fleshy mound before, just barely, spreading his cheeks, and pressing a finger against the pink ring of muscles. “Can’t get over the fact that this is mine.”

Daryl drew in a sharp breath at the pressure. “Fuck.” He groaned. “Left the lube in our room.”

“Nope.” Rick flung open a cabinet beneath the sink. “Spare.” He grabbed a small bottle from the deepest corner of the cabinet and he kneed the small wooden door shut.

Daryl drew in a shaky breath and chuckled, he leaned into Rick and his lips slammed into the ex-sheriff's, prodding the leader’s mouth with his tongue until he gave way and granted him access to the wet warmth of his mouth. The moment his tongue slipped in he pulled back with a smirk. “We’re wastin’ water.”

Rick spun the archer around and grabbed both of his hands, pinning them behind his back. “Get in.” He growled, shoving him.

Daryl whimpered, his cock twitching at Rick’s demand. He stepped into the shower and the leader followed behind him, pulling the frosted glass door shut. “Fuck me.” He pleaded.

“You don’t get to talk.” Rick pressed a kiss behind Daryl’s ear and sucked hard on the flesh, bruising it. “Put your hands against the wall.”

Daryl silently complied to the ex-cop’s order. He pressed his palms flat against the wet wall in front of him and leaned forward.

Rick leaned into him, his throbbing cock pressed against his husband’s asscheek. He trailed his fingers gently down his back, tracing the scars delicately. He desperately wanted to mark Daryl somewhere other than his neck, but he couldn’t bring himself to bruise his scarred back or chest. He just couldn’t.

As if he read the ex-sheriff’s thoughts, Daryl grumbled something under his breath. “You can.” He turned his head to look over his shoulder, catching the leader in his peripheral vision, he was shaking slightly, his jaw jutted out in anger as he looked at the scars. “Mark me.” Daryl whimpered. “I know ya think yer gonna hurt me.” He sighed. “Yer not. I want yer lips on my back. Want yer teeth scrapin’ ‘gainst my skin. Want yer little bites all over me.”

Rick leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lover’s back. “You sure?” He breathed onto the rough skin, his lips barely coming off of it to speak.

“I want it.” Daryl pleaded.

Rick reluctantly nipped at the skin on the hunter’s shoulder blade, sliding his tongue across it before sucking on the spot gently. He pulled back, leaving another gentle kiss before looking at the purple mark on his lover’s shoulder. His stomach flipped at the sight of a bruise mixed in with all those awful scars. “I’m sorry.”

“Told ya I wanted it.” Daryl snapped. “Want another one. Want ‘em all over.”

“I can’t.” Rick whined.

“Dammit Rick.” The hunter spun around and pinned him against the wall. “Ya gotta stop this shit. Ya get all fuckin’ possessive and I love it, then you just back off all of a sudden cus’ a’ those damn scars.” He attacked Rick’s neck with his mouth, bruising it up and down, scraping his teeth roughly against the ex-cop’s skin. “I wanna be yours.”

“You are mine.” Rick kissed his forehead. “You married me didn’t you?”

“Not like that.” Daryl snarled. “Don’t wanna be his no more. Wanna be yours. Want yer marks on my back. Don’t like belongin’ to him, wanna belong to you Rick.”

Rick nodded his head and spun Daryl back around, regaining the urgent dominance again. “Back where you were.”

Daryl put his palms against the wall and leaned forward. He tense as Rick’s cock pressed to his asscheek again and he felt his mouth attacking his back. He felt the sting of each mark being left as his lover’s mouth explored every inch of thick skin, marking it all as his. “Fuck me.” He groaned.

“I told you no talking.” Rick growled against Daryl’s wet flesh. He slapped the hunter’s ass with a loud pop. They both internally grimaced, hoping the sound didn’t wake up Carl. “You gonna talk again?”

Daryl quickly shook his head and pressed his ass back against Rick’s cock, trying to speak with action. He needed Rick inside him.

With the message easily understood, Rick squirted lube onto his fingers are started rubbing circles around Daryl’s pink hole. He brought his free hand to the archer’s cock and pumped it slowly. “You want me?”

Daryl pushed his ass back again, pressing onto Rick’s fingers.

Rick pressed one finger into Daryl’s tight hole slowly, wriggling in one knuckle before stopping to kiss his back again, sucking another mark onto it. Daryl gasped and pushed back again, forcing Rick’s finger deeper into the ring of warm, throbbing muscles. He curled one finger up, gently pressing the sensitive bundle of nerves that made Daryl writhe and moan. Rick probed a second finger at Daryl’s tight entrance, pushing it in to curl up with the first one and put more pressure on the hunter’s prostate. Daryl’s ass spasmed around the leader’s fingers and he moaned. It took everything he had not to yell out Rick’s name as he started spreading his fingers slowly, deliberately, scissoring the archers ass until the entrance opened up more. “If you want my cock you need to relax.” Rick pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s back. “Relax babe. You can talk now.” He brought his hand from Daryl’s cock to put some lube onto his own.

“Rick.” He gasped. “Please fuck me.”

“I can’t until you relax.” His cock was pressing at Daryl’s throbbing entrance. He started pumping Daryl’s cock again, slowly. He pressed his hand into his balls with just enough pressure to make the hunter forget about the fingers intruding his ass and his entrance relaxed. Rick quickly pushed the head of his cock into his lover’s ass and the archer gasped. His body was shaking, his tight ass quivering around the ex-cops dick as he pushed in farther, withdrawing his fingers.

“Fuck.” He growled. “Rick. Please. Fuck me. Please.” He was begging, falling apart in Rick’s grasp.

Rick groaned, encouraged by Daryl’s moans and pushed his hard member in as far as he could.

“Rick.” Daryl shouted. “Fuck.” His voice quieted and he whimpered. “Move.” He pressed his ass back, trying to take more of his husband in.

Rick pulled back a little, then pushed back in. He pulled out farther, pushed back in. It was agonizingly slow, but he knew he couldn’t speed into it, no matter how bad he wanted to. He wouldn’t let himself hurt Daryl. He pulled back again, pushed in. He was pumping Daryl’s cock slowly, matching the rhythm.

“Harder. Please.” Daryl whimpered, his arms were shaking, he was struggling to stay leaning against the wall.

The leader pulled out almost all the way, and finally rammed back into his lover like he had pleaded for. He did it again, almost pulling completely out of the archer’s ass before shoving back in. With the pace set, he sped up his jerking on Daryl’s cock and leaned in to suck on the skin of his back. “Fuck.” He moaned breathily. “Daryl.”

Daryl groaned, one arm slipping from the wet wall, he fell forward but Rick’s arm quickly wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. He pushed him forward, pressing the archer’s chest against the wet shower wall and shoving his cock upward into his spasming ass. “Cum for me.” Rick growled, pumping the hunter’s cock faster as he pounded into his ass harder. “Wanna hear you.”

“Rick! Fuck, Rick!” Daryl was yelling, his voice echoing in the steamy shower. “Fuck.” His cock throbbed in Rick’s hand as he orgasmed. Rick continued pounding into the man’s quivering asshole and pressed his hand in front of his cock, feeling his hot cum hit his palm. “Rick.” He panted, breathing his husband’s name out quietly, like a prayer. “Rick.”

The ex-cop toppled over the edge, releasing his hot seed into Daryl’s ass. “Daryl.” He groaned, leaning over to press more kisses to the archer’s back as his cock throbbed inside Daryl. He pulled his softening member out of the hunter’s ass and watched as his own cum leaked out of the abused hole. He brought his hand up from Daryl’s cock and licked the cum off, moaning at the salty taste.

The leader grabbed the older man’s arm and spun him around to face him. His eyes were half closed, his mouth still agape. “Rick.” He groaned and fell onto the man. The ex-sheriff wrapped his arms around the archer in a tight embrace. “Was so…” He whimpered. “So good.”

“Mhm.” Rick tilted his head up into the water and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

The pair stood under the running water for a couple of minutes, just hugging and kissing and mumbling each other’s names as they relaxed. Rick finally reached for the washcloth and lathered it in soap. “Turn around.” He muttered.

The hunter turned around and felt Rick press the hot, soapy cloth to his back and start scrubbing in circular motions. He was slow and gentle, washing away every grain of filth. He dropped to his knees and carefully washed the archer’s legs before standing back up and turning him to face him. He started the process again, cleaning Daryl’s chest, then the front of his legs. He rinsed the washcloth out and covered it in soap again, pushing it into the hunter’s hands.

“Turn around.” Daryl grunted, and Rick complied. He leaned against the wall and sighed as the archer gently scrubbed at the leader’s dirty skin. He pressed kisses down his spine as he sunk to his knees and started washing the back of his legs. Small circular motions spreading the soap. He got back to his feet and Rick spun around, leaning his back against the wet shower wall. Daryl repeated the process, washing Rick’s chest, then dropping to his knees and washing his legs. He stayed in the wet floor for a moment, running his hands up and down his husbands legs. “Love yer bowlegs.” He smirked and pressed a kiss to the inside of the leader’s thigh. He bit onto the warm flesh and sucked, leaving a purple mark on his skin. He rose back up, his hands skimming every inch of Rick as he stood.

Rick snatched the rag from the archer’s hands and spun him around, pressing him to the wall again. He pressed the wet cloth to the man’s ass and spread his cheeks, carefully cleaning up the sticky cum that was still dripping from his warm hole. He flung the rag into the corner of the shower and reached for the shampoo. He squirted it into his hand and lathered it into Daryl’s greasy hair. He ran his fingers through it, working out the knots as he scrubbed his scalp gently. He pulled him back into the water and tipped his head back, the hot water rinsed the shampoo from his hair and the suds dripped between the pair as they were washed away.

Daryl grabbed the same bottle of shampoo and spun to face Rick, squeezing the shampoo into his palm and pressing it into his husband’s scalp. He raked his fingernails against the skin gently, scrubbing the shampoo into the man’s short, semi-curly hair. He pressed a short kiss to his lips and pulled him under the water, watching his eyes fall closed as the suds rinsed from his hair, the waterfall of soap dripping down his body quickly faded away. The archer flung his arms around the ex-sheriff and attacked his lips with his.

The water was starting to get cold and the pair both had goosebumps all over their skin. Daryl reached around Rick and turned the water off. They stood there, embracing each other as the water dripped from their skin and down the drain, silent. Rick finally broke loose and pushed the glass door open. He grabbed a towel and turned around. He started rubbing it against Daryl’s soaked body, patting the water droplets away gently. He wrapped the towel around the hunter’s waist and tucked one edge under the other, holding it in place. Daryl pushed past him and grabbed his towel before he could. He softly patted the towel to Rick’s wet skin, whisking away the water, then he tied it around his waist and sighed. He looked in the mirror and turned around, trying to catch a glimpse of his back in the steamy mirror. Rick wiped his hand across the glass to clear away the steam. Daryl shuddered at the sight of the bruising all over his back, a small smile spread across his lips. Marks Rick left on him. He was Rick’s. He didn’t belong to his dad any more, he belonged to Rick. He was free from the abuse, he was free from his childhood, he had everything he needed now. He was free. “I love ya.” He leaned in to take Rick’s lips in his.

“I love you too.” Rick smiled into the kiss.   


	4. My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their shower, Rick and Daryl head back to their room, but get in a fight and Daryl leaves the house so he can calm down. Daryl is only able to calm down after a seven month pregnant Maggie sits down to talk to him.  
> I'm here to give you all the angst you didn't ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. I can't believe it's been like a month since I last updated this, but I'm finally here with a new chapter, so enjoy! Also, I didn't really proofread this so, like with most of my fics, there are likely a ton of mistakes, but its whatever. AND GUYS, I have a little something to go with this chapter. It is a song by Imagine Dragons called My Fault and here's the link so you can listen to it:  
> http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=CXrIod5siWk#Imagine_Dragons_-_My_Fault

The two men, wearing only towels, tiptoed down the hall and back into their room. Daryl closed the door behind him silently, then with a click it was locked. He dropped his towel to the  floor and sauntered to the bed, where Rick was lying on his back on the soft sheets, staring at the ceiling. The hunter crawled onto the bed and the mattress squeaked under his weight, he placed one hand beside of Rick as he leaned over him and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, then he flopped onto his back beside him and stared at the ceiling too. “Glad ya don’t work today. Ya been needin’ a break, Rick.” Daryl flipped onto his side to look at his husband, who was now mindlessly running his fingers through his own, still wet, curly hair.

He turned his face to look at Daryl, like a sunflower turning to the sun, and smiled, “Wish you didn’t have to go to work this evening.” He frowned as he spoke, “You’ve been working everyday since you got back. You need a break more than I do.”

“I don’t need no break. I ain’t a pansy like you.” He joked, pushing Rick’s arm as he chuckled. “I really don’t need one. Workin’ helps me feel better.”

“You’re so tired babe.” Rick rolled onto his side, “I see past those walls you build. You’re so exhausted. You’re so sad. Acting all tough all the time, but I see you baby. I see _you_.”

“I said workin’ helps me feel better.” He pouts. “I don’t need a break.”

“Well I need you to take a break.” Rick protests, grabbing Daryl’s arm and tugging lightly. “I need you to take a break. I can find someone else to go with Aaron today, hell he can go by himself, I can tell him you don’t feel well and no one is going to tell you to suck it up and deal with it, because everyone knows what you do for us, and _everyone_ knows that you deserve a break.”

“I gotta work.” Daryl grunts. “I can’t be a lazy fuck, I gotta contribute. I gotta help people. I gotta care, cause _he_ did.”

“Daryl.” Rick shook his head and flung his arms around him. “God… Daryl, he would want you to take a break. You know he wouldn’t want anyone wearing themselves down like you’re doing.” He buried his face in the archer’s neck.

“I gotta. Rick I gotta. I have to care.”

“I know that baby. I know that.” He mumbled onto his skin. “You can care. I want you to care. But you can’t do it like this, you can’t tear yourself apart like this.”

“It’s the least I can fuckin’ do Rick. Don’t you fuckin’ get that? It’s my fault he’s dead. It’s my fault, and the least I can do is go out there and fuckin’ do somethin’ for others so I don’t have to loathe myself, and I can care for people, and I can try to be moral because I want to fuckin’ honor him. I want everythin’ I do out there to be for him because I took away his chance to care for people, and I took away his chance to be moral because now he’s dead, he’s a body in the dirt and he can’t be the moral compass he used to be anymore because he’s dead. He’s dead. It’s my fault. It’s MY FAULT. I HAVE to work, I have to do that for him.” Daryl has sprang from the bed and he was yelling at the top of his lungs, and then his knees gave and he fell into the floor, broken and sobbing. “My fault… My fault…”

“It is not your fault!” Rick was yelling now. “Dammit Daryl it is not your fault. It’s Negan’s fault. Not yours. You can’t keep fucking blaming yourself. He slid into the floor beside the crying man, letting himself calm. His voice fell quiet, “It’s not your fault.”

Daryl glared up at Rick from behind the locks of wet hair that fell in front of his face, his eyes were bloodshot and watery, and he was gripping his hand onto the side of the mattress. “It’s my fault that Maggie is a widow. It’s my fault that her child will be fatherless. It’s my fault that Glenn is dead.” He growled and shoved himself from the floor, stomping to the closet and yanking clean clothes from hangers.

Rick pulled himself from the floor and watched as Daryl dressed himself, angrily jerking the zipper of his jeans up. He knew when _not_ to mess with him, and now was one of those times. He was seething with anger, and it bubbled up from inside him and Rick could see it boiling in his eyes, scalding him beneath his skin.”’M goin’ out.” He growled, shoving at Rick’s bare chest as he left the room. “Don’t come lookin’ for me,” He hissed over his shoulder with vehemence. “I’ll come back when I feel like it.”

Rick stared at the doorway, dumbfounded, mouth gaping open, and then he realized Judith was awake in her crib, wailing. He dressed himself in sweatpants and a t-shirt, then lifted his daughter from her bed and tucked her into his chest. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” He cooed. “We didn’t mean to yell like that. We didn’t mean to wake you.” She cried into his shirt, a little bubble of snot popping onto the material. He shook his head, looking at the snot and the tears. He patted her back and hummed, hugging her closer. “It’s okay now.”

She stilled in his arms, and looked up at him with wide eyes, her face was puffy from crying, and there were streaks of salty tears down her cheeks. She reached one hand up, placing it softly against Rick’s jaw, giggling at the feeling of his scruffy beard. “My fault? My fault?” She stammered.

Rick knew that she was only mimicking what she’d heard earlier, but his heart ached. “No sweetie, It’s not your fault.” He smiled down at her.

“Not your fault.” She copied, her mouth turning up into a happy smile. “Not dada’s fault. Not papa’s fault.” She beamed.

Rick grinned and poked her nose, making the girl giggle. “Boop!” He poked her nose again. “Let’s go get you some breakfast.”

He padded down the hallway and stopped to crack open Carl’s door, he peeked into the room to see his son pacing around his bed. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped inside, clearing his throat to grab Carl’s attention.

“Dad.” He turned to him, teary eyed, “I heard you and Daryl fighting.” He jumped towards him and flung his arms around him, careful not to squish Judith between them. “Are you alright?”

Rick nodded his head, patting his son on the back. “I’m fine. Daryl just got a little upset, but everything is going to be okay.”

“Why does he think it’s his fault?” Carl asked quietly.

“I don’t know.” Rick shook his head, then he changed the topic, “Breakfast.” He smiled. “I’m gonna fix-”

“I’ll have cereal.” Carl interrupted with a chuckle, “You and me both know your cooking is awful.” Carl quipped.

“You’ll have cereal, without milk? Rick huffed, following him out of the room.

“We’ve been eating cereal without milk for years now dad. Can’t believe we can’t find any fucking cows.” He brought his hand to his mouth quickly, and he braced for the stern glare that his father was getting ready to send his way.

“What did you just say?” Rick ground out the question through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry.” Carl sputtered. “I’m sorry.”

“I better not hear that kind of language come out of your mouth again.” Rick said sternly, then he relaxed and patted Carl on the shoulder. “Let’s go eat some cereal.”

______________________________________________________________

Daryl picked up a rock and hurled it across the water, it sunk into the water the moment it hit and he growled to himself. He grabbed another rock and flicked his wrist, it hit the water with a splash and disappeared beneath the surface. “Shit.” He huffed, grabbed another rock, and flung it again, and watched as it fell to the bottom. “Useless.”

“You need to find a rock that’s flatter.” Her voice sent an awful pain to his heart and he lifted his head to see Maggie sit down on the ground beside him. “If you’re aiming to skip them that is. Now if you’re aiming to sink them, you’re doing pretty good.” She laughed with mirth, and then she stopped and gripped at her belly with a wince.

“How’s that going?” Daryl glanced at her pregnant belly.

“Going great.” She smiled. “Just a couple more months and he’ll be here.”

“How ya know it’s a boy?” Daryl quirked an eyebrow.

“I just feel like it is.” She shrugged. “Feel like that’s how it should be.”

Daryl bit at his thumb nervously, “Thought of any names?”

“Yeah.” Maggie grinned, patting his arm lovingly. “Gonna name him Hershel.” She rubbed her belly. “He’s kicking if you wanna feel.”

“Naw.” Daryl stared at the water, fumbling with a rock in his hand. He flicked his wrist and watched in wonder as the stone bounced across the water twice before sinking.

“You sure?” Maggie asked timidly.

Daryl turned to look at her again, she was leaning back on her arms, her legs were outstretched, and she was pregnant with his dead friend’s baby. No, Glenn was more than a friend to him, he was his brother, and he was dead. He cautiously reached his hand out towards her belly.

She giggled, “I don’t bite.” Then she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her warm stomach. He felt a tiny thump against his hand. “You feel that?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Daryl murmured, a small smile sneaking its way to his lips. He smiled a little wider when he felt another thump against his hand. “That’s him?”

“That’s him.” Maggie nodded. “Hershel Glenn.”

Daryl jerked his hand away and looked back to the water, tears welling up in his eyes. He grabbed a flat rock from the ground and flicked it, then he watched it skip across the water three times before disappearing. He saw Maggie’s hand searching the rocks in his peripheral vision and watched as her rock skipped across the water five times before going under. “I’m sorry.” He finally choked the words out and looked back to her. He’d broke down crying when he first came to the Hilltop months ago, after escaping from the Sanctuary, and he’d cried in her arms and apologized countless times while she told him it wasn’t his fault, and here he was, crying again. “I’m so sorry Maggie.”

“It’s not your fault.” Maggie argued. “It was never your fault, and it never will be.” She reached out to wrap her arms around him and he melted into her embrace as he sobbed.

“I miss him.” Daryl bawled into her shoulder. “I miss him. God, I miss him so much. He was like my brother. Shit. I fucking miss him, Maggie. I know I ain’t got no right to, but I do.”

“I miss him too.” Maggie sighed. “We all miss him, and you got just as much a right to miss him as anyone else does. It is not your fault.” She rubbed his back soothingly. “I see you everyday trying to help. I know you think you have to bare all of this guilt and you think you have to honor him, but dammit Daryl, you can’t take all that. You are one person, and you can’t be Daryl and Glenn, no one can be Glenn so you need to stop trying. You need to stop acting like you are the sole person who should be honoring him. We all need to honor him, not just you. We’re all Glenn. All of us, because just one person can’t take that. He changed us all and what he did for us will always stick, we all have a piece of Glenn in our hearts now. We are all Glenn.” She brought him closer into the hug. “You think he’d want you in a sobbing mess right now?”

Daryl wiggled free from her arms and shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes with the backs of his hands. “No ma’am.” He sighed, letting his muscles relax, then looked back to Maggie. Maggie was trying to hold back her own tears, and he lunged forward to hug her again, and he rubbed her back as he spoke, “I want to help. I will do anything to protect this place, to protect my family, to protect you, because you’re my sister and I love you, and I will never let a thing on this planet her little Hershel Glenn Rhee.” He placed one hand on her belly to feel another tiny baby kick.

Maggie whimpered as she pulled back from his hug and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Sometimes.” She smiled softly. “When it’s warm at night, or when I see a bright star, or when life seems normal, or when I hear someone cry, or when I see how you and Rick look at each other and I see the pure love, or when I just need Glenn and he’s not there, suddenly I feel like he is there. In those moments, I can feel him, and everything is okay, because he’s guiding me, he’s guiding us. He’s watching over us, and he’s protecting us.”

Daryl smiled, rubbing Maggie’s arm gently. He rose to his feet and held out his hands. “Need some help up?”

Maggie grabbed his hands and he carefully lifted her to her feet. “Thank you.” She smiled. “For everything.” Daryl brought her in for one last hug, and then waved at her as they parted ways. He half ran, half walked back to his and Rick’s house, and he felt stronger, because Maggie was strong, and he had needed to see that. He needed to see her strength so he could stop hurting. He knew it wouldn’t be the last time he fell apart, missing Glenn, feeling guilty, but for now he felt better.

His boots clunked against the wooden porch and he knocked on the door three times. It was flung open and he was met by Carl, who suspiciously tried to block his view into the house. “Hey papa.” His face was red. “You can go back out a little longer if you-”

“What did ya do?” Daryl rolled his eyes and pushed past Carl to see Cheerios spilt all over the living room.

“I just gotta sweep it up, dad’s looking for a broom but he doesn’t know where it is.” Carl defended himself before Daryl had time to scold him. “It wasn’t even me that spilt it, it was dad.”

Daryl chuckled, “Course it was that dork.” He walked to the closet in the stairs and flung it open, pulling out a broom and dustpan. “Got yer damn broom!” Daryl shouted, and moments later he heard Rick’s footsteps as he bounded down the stairs with Judith in his arms.

“Where did you find that?” Rick asked in shock. “I looked _everywhere._ ”

“Was in this closet, exactly where it’s supposed to be.” Daryl snorted, he shoved the broom at Rick as he snatched Judith from his arms. “Now Carl tells me, yer the one who spilt our cheerios, and damn you because that could’ve been the last box of heart healthy cereal left in the world.” Daryl joked.

“I’m so in love with you.” Rick chortled. He leaned in for a short kiss, then looked back to Carl who was looking away in disgust.

“Gross.” The one-eyed boy complained. “Well dad, you can sweep since you spilt ‘em.”

“Nuh uh.” Rick shook his head. “You can sweep, since you felt grown up enough to cuss earlier.”

Daryl furrowed his eyebrows together and looked from Rick to Carl, and then back again. “‘M boy cussed?”  

Carl stared at the floor and grabbed the broom from Rick, quickly getting to work on cleaning up the cheerios.

“Nothing too bad.” Rick shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, guess I really need to worry about why ya were eatin’ in the living room, ya know the rules. Ya eat in the kitchen in case ya spill somethin’. I don’t need ya messin’ up my house, darling.” Daryl retorted with a smirk.

“Whatever.” Rick rolled his eyes and tried grabbing back Judith, but Daryl stepped back with a quiet laugh.

“I wanna hold ‘m girlie.” He protested. He flopped onto the couch and held her up in the air, cooing at her happily. “‘M girl.” He beamed.

“‘M papa.” She reached for his hair as he brought her back down.

Rick fell onto the couch beside him and rested his head on his shoulder. “You feeling better now babe?”

“Yeah.” Daryl chirped. “Think I might take that break you wanted me to take.” He turned his head to whisper in Rick’s ear, “But you’ll have to find someone to take Carl and Judith for the evening.”

“You got something in mind?” Rick asked quietly, a coy smile on his face.

“Yeah.” Daryl nipped at Rick’s earlobe. “I got a whole lot in mind. Would be our first evening by ourselves since…” He grunted, trying to remember the last time he had Rick all to himself, in the house alone. “Well I dunno but it’s been a while.” He sighed. “Been awhile since I got to bend you over that ta-”

“I can hear you guys and I swear Daryl, if you say table, I will vomit right here and I will never eat meals at the table again.” Carl made fake gagging sounds before walking away, a dustpan full of cheerios in his hand.


End file.
